the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Manko Namikaze
'Approval:' 3/26/16 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' He has spiky black hair that tends to stand up if he does not have some sort of bandana or scarf on his head. Typically a black one to match is hair, but he isn't picky about those kinds of things. His eyes are crystal blue. His skin is fairly pale. This is highlighted by his black hair and mostly black wardrobe. On my chest I have a tattoo of my clan's symbol. That same symbol rests on the back of all of my shirts and jackets. Manko true to his clan, the Namikaze, enjoyed spending his time doing research. After a day of training he normally spends the nights researching new jutsu for the Namikaze clan's storm release. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 1 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ''' '''Genin 2: Storm Release' ' Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Water Release: Gunshot – The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. (10 CP) # torm Release: Storm Prison - This technique can be used as an ambush or a surprise attack. It follows preset chakra guidelnes to form a cage of storm lightning around the target. Any contact with the "bars" of this cage will send the prisoner staggering back from a violent shock likely knocking them into the other walls and resulting in a blackout. The size of this cage can be altered by the will of the person that created it. (10 CP) CP upkeep a bind # Storm Release: Laser Gun : This is a technique developed by Hayate that mimics the Hozuki water gun technique. The user forms a finger gun and fires a laser beam which accelerates at incredible speeds. (20 CP) Equipment *(2) Basic Medkit *(3) Smoke Bombs x2 *(1) Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story With the Namikaze clam being almost wiped out all those years ago, the renaming members all split up and left to protect their research and the future leaders of the clan. The clan did not survive long living like this, and the clan was no more. But the Namikaze clam still had descendants continued to have children. Eventually I was born. I was born the descendants of the former leader of the clan. I never knew my mother, and barely knew my father. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father grew sick and died when I was only 12. Now I continue his research and try to restore my fallen clan. Category:Character